


Take Cover

by bandable



Series: skz works [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Cute, High School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, lol not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: Felix is an excitable person. He always has been and always will be. When it comes down to it, he likes being happy, and likes things that make him happy. Why should he feel ashamed about enjoying life? He feels more people should be excited about things that made them happy. Why is that wrong?AKA; Felix and Seungmin meet-cute... sorta... not really?





	Take Cover

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! here's a really short seunglix to water the seunglix tag bc it's very very dry. i wrote this right after a pretty traumatic experience so it was my way of distracting myself, so i hope it makes some semblance of sense. if it doesn't, let's just pretend it never happened, okay?

Felix is an excitable person. He always has been and always will be. When it comes down to it, he likes being happy, and likes things that make him happy. On top of that, he likes talking about things that make him happy, and gets… animated when he does. He hits people in the arms while gesturing excitedly, is told to quiet down on a daily basis, and hears, “Wow, you’re enthusiastic!” more times than he can count. But he doesn’t mind. Why should he feel ashamed about enjoying life? He feels more people should be excited about things that made them happy. Why is that wrong?

 

The day it all comes to bite him in the ass is one that he should have foreseen coming eventually. It ends up being equally one of the best days and most embarrassing days of his life.

 

It starts off just like any other school day. Felix gets up ten minutes before he has to leave, throws on the first sweatshirt and pair of jeans he finds, and rushes out of the door. He trips on the bus steps, and then realizes he left his earphones on his bedside table in his hurry to get out the door that morning. 

 

“Hyunjin, today is going to be the worst day of my life.” Felix whines when he enters his first period classroom, the bottom of his left pant leg soaked from where he had stepped in a puddle coming into the building.

 

Hyunjin looks up from where he had been finishing up his history assignment that he has been avoiding since it was assigned a week ago. “What? How come?” He asks as Felix flops into the desk next to him, dropping his backpack onto the floor with a loud but dull ‘thud’.

 

“I woke up late, left my earphones at home, tripped getting on the bus, and stepped in a puddle,” He sets his wet leg on top of Hyunjin’s desk and Hyunjin lets out an indignant squawk, “coming into school this morning. These are all signs of today being the worst day ever.”

 

Hyunjin pushes Felix’s leg onto the floor, examining his paper to make sure there was no mud or water on it. “Why are you so dramatic?” He groans, “So you had a few bad things happen this morning, it’s not the end of the world.”

 

Felix slumps backward, sliding down in his chair a little bit more, “You’re supposed to be supporting me, you’re my best friend!”

 

Hyunjin looks at him with disbelief, “Do you want me to be like ‘wow, Felix, that really does suck. Today is going to be terrible for you, you should just accept it now.’ Would that make you feel better?” 

 

Felix pouts. “No.” He mutters.

 

“Well, there you have it then,” Hyunjin turns back to his homework.

 

Felix just groans again before sitting up and grabbing his backpack to get out his own history assignment. He unzips the bag, and starts moving his textbooks and papers around, and suddenly freezes. “Hyunjin…” He starts.

 

Hyunjin looks up, “Yeah?”

 

“I was right, today is the worst day ever.” Felix drops his bag again, “My history assignment is at home, too.”

 

Hyunjin just bursts out laughing at him, and Felix leans over to slap him on the arm. “Shut up, I hate you.”

 

Hyunjin pushes Felix back. “No you don’t, you love me!”

 

Felix slouches in his chair, pouting because he knows it’s true and can’t even try and lie and deny it.

 

-

 

Felix sits down at the lunch table, instantly throwing his back to the floor and his head into his arms. “What’s up with you?” Jeongin asks, eating some of his chips.

 

Felix lifts his head up slightly, “Today has been terrible.” He tells Jeongin, “Nothing could make today any worse.”

 

Hyunjin sits next to Felix, a small smile on his face. “That’s what you thought earlier today… it’s gotten worse hasn’t it?” He asks taking out his own lunch.

 

“Wait what happened earlier?” Jeongin asks.

 

Felix sits up all the way and starts moving his hands around to emphasize what he was saying. “I woke up late, left my earphones at home, tripped on the bus, stepped in a puddle, left my history assignment at home, and embarrassed myself in front of my entire lit class by accidentally making a really sexual joke.” Felix finishes.

 

“Just wait,” Jeongin laughs, “You’ll end up failing a test or something later today.”

 

Felix starts to gesture more wildly, “You just wait, Jeongin! I’m going to end y-”

 

Suddenly, Felix’s fist collides with something solid. There’s a loud cry of pain, and Felix whips around as Hyunjin and Jeongin both gasp. Behind him stands Seungmin, and kid he knows only barely, holding a hand to his face, “Oh my god!” Felix exclaims, “I am so sorry!”

 

Seungmin looks at him in disbelief, “You just punched me!” He says, his voice nasally from where he was holding his nose.

 

Seungmin pulls his hand away from his face and blood starts to drip from his nose. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my g-I’m so so sorry!” Felix says, standing up and handing Seungmin a bunch of napkins from his tray.

 

“I’m bleeding?” Seungmin asks in shock, “Oh my god, I’m bleeding. I can’t do blood, I’m going to pas--”

 

Felix grabs Seungmin’s bag from where it had fallen to the floor when Felix hit him, “Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse!” He says quickly, grabbing Seungmin’s free hand and dragging him down the hallway.

 

“It got worse!” Hyunjin sing songs after him, and Jeongin and Hyunjin fall into a fit of giggles.

 

“What?” Seungmin asks, confused as Felix continues to drag him toward the nurses’ office.

 

“Nothing… nothing, they’re just stupid!” Felix says quickly, laughing awkwardly as he pulls open the nurse’s door.

 

“What happened?!” The nurse exclaims loudly, pulling Seungmin to sit down and moves the napkins from his face.

 

“I… I may have accidentally punched him in the face.” Felix mutters shyly.

 

The nurse turns toward him sharply, “How do you accidentally punch someone in the face, Felix?” 

 

Felix rubs the back of his neck. “I…  I was gesturing to emphasize a point and I just… hit him?”

 

The nurse shakes her head, before turning back to Seungmin to help him stop his nose bleed. “I swear, Felix,” She mutters, “Your excitement will get the best of you one day.”

 

Felix makes a small noise of acknowledgement, but doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. After a minute of silence, the nurse stands up. “I’ll be right back with some ibuprofen. Stay here,” She says towards Seungmin.

 

After she leaves the office, the silence becomes unbearable. “I’m really sorry.” Felix says again, quickly.

 

Seungmin smiles at him, and Felix’s heart skips a beat as he suddenly realizes that,  _ wow, Seungmin is really pretty _ . “It’s okay,” Seungmin shrugs, “It happens to the best of us.”

 

“I… I really didn’t mean to hit you or make your nose bleed.” Felix tells him.

 

“Felix, it’s fine!” Seungmin reaches out to put a hand on Felix’s. “That’s your name right?”

 

“Y-yeah, it is.” Felix stutters, a light blush gracing his cheeks. 

 

Seungmin smiles at him again. “Cute. Anyway! I’m fine, I promise. No harm done.”

 

Felix laughs emotionlessly, “Yeah, except you know… your nose bleeding.”

 

Seungmin shakes his head, “If you feel that bad about it, then buy me food after school to make up for me missing lunch or something.” 

 

Felix looks up quickly, another blush painting his face. “I-I oh. Okay, I’m--I can do that.” Felix responds, and offers Seungmin a small smile.

 

“Okay, awesome.”

 

-

 

_ To: Hyunjin _

 

_ I lied today is the best day of my life _

  
  


_ From: Hyunjin _

 

_ Wait why?? What happened _

  
  


_ To: Hyunjin _

 

_ I met an angel, THAT’S what _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/xbandable)


End file.
